Blog użytkownika:Slugling/Archiwum. Część druga: Zmiany
Następnego dnia, ku mojemu własnemu zdziwieniu, wstałem o 6:25 z własnej woli. Zeskoczyłem z łóżka, wcisnąłem swój notebook i zasilacz do torby. Torbę wepchnąłem pod łóżko i postanowiłem, że dziś załatwię sobie jakieś lokum i pojutrze, w piątek, ucieknę od Eweliny. Plan perfekcyjny, poza jedną rzeczą. Jak się utrzymam? Być może będzie trzeba decyzję o ucieczce odłożyć. Być może o wszystkim zadecydowałem zbyt szybko... Ziewnąłem i włączyłem komputer. Włączyłem panel kontrolny mojego Access Denied: * INFESTER 3 CONTROL PANEL PROMPT: * connect webdisk:ip="Access Denied"; * if (isConnected); * { * PC.getComponent(adminrights); * Process.Start("C:\Desktop\ass\infester3.exe"); * else * Debug.Log("Unable to get given component: " && !(adminrights).errorcode); * import(System.ErrorScan); * System.ErrorScan.StartScanPos(!(adminrights).errorcode) * } * end Po wpisaniu tych oto komend, po chwili na ekranie... pojawił się wpis w logu debuggera o braku praw administratora! To dziwne... to oznacza, że jakoś pokonali mojego wirusa. No dobrze, spróbuję się dowiedzieć, czy może nie update'owali antywira. Otworzyłem swój edytor kodu, którego używam do pisania wirusów. I w sumie nie tylko, bo moim zamiarem nie jest szkodzenie wszystkim dookoła, a zapewnianie sobie korzyści. Czasami doprowadza to do tego, że szkodzę wszystkim dookoła. Napisałem tutaj program wyłudzający dane o antywirusie lub antywirusach zainstalowanych w systemie. Nie podam tu całego kodu, bo ktoś go może użyć! Teraz wystarczy tylko eksportować to na jeden z komputerów w naszej sali. I tutaj pojawia się problem, bo ta Access Denied i wszyscy inni informatycy w naszym liceum obserwują każdą moją aktywność związaną z komputerem. A przynajmniej tak mi powiedzieli... Utworzyłem nowy arkusz kodu i napisałem podstawowego keyloggera: * connect webdisk:ip="Access Denied"; * var backgroundRunning : boolean; * var keylog : KeyCode; * function OnActive() * var backgroundRunning = true; * OnActive.EOF(); * function Main() * if (backgroundRunning) * { * runInBackground.toprcs(System.System); * then * Input.GetKey(KeyCode).record.ToVar(keylog); * Main.EOF() No, trochę mi to zajęło. Niby prosty, ale chciałem żeby był jak najtrudniejszy do wykrycia. To może być trudne do osiągnięcia, biorąc pod uwagę że podłączyłem to do procesu systemowego "system", co sprawia, że keylogger sam się uruchamia wraz z procesem System(czyli wraz z komputerem). Budzik wydzwonił 7:15, a ja wstałem z krzesła, zgrałem 2 wirusy na pendrive'a i wyłączyłem komputer. Założyłem plecak i wyszedłem z mieszkania bez zjedzenia czegokolwiek. Wyjąłem z plecaka plan lekcji i jęknąłem z protestu. Dwie godziny WF-u... Nienawidzę go. Po prostu takie durne gry zespołowe, które do niczego nie prowadzą! Możesz tylko dostać piłką w twarz i chodzić przez kilka następnych dni z połamanym nosem i robić z siebie pośmiewisko. Minąłem bramę nawet na nią nie spojrzawszy i wszedłem do gmachu. - Co ty tu robisz tak wcześnie? - fuknęła na mnie szatniarka zaraz jak tylko wszedłem. - Stoję - odpowiedziałem. Uwielbiam ją denerwować. W ogóle ta kobieta to taka śmieszna osoba: niska, gruba z nadwagą i z tym wzrokiem który wygląda jakby chciała wydłubać Ci wszystkie wnętrzności łyżką. Nazywa się Genowefa i ma kilkaset 55 lat. - Nie bądź taki mądry, wypad do swojej klasy! - wydarła się na mnie. Ominąłem ją i szybkim krokiem udałem się pod salę gimnastyczną. Wiedziałem, że następne 2 godziny będą bardzo upokarzające. Ale mam dziś informatykę, to tyle dobrze. Wszedłem do szatni i przebrałem się szybko w strój "sportowy". Rzuciłem okiem na zegarek - 7:48. 12 minut później zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy wpadli do klasy i rzucili się na piłki jak na mięso(kilka z nich jest przebitych, nikt nie chciał ich dostać). Ja stanąłem z boku i przypadła mi - jak zwykle - dziurawy flak, ahem, piłka do koszykówki z wielką dziurą i brakiem powietrza. Cisnąłem nią w ścianę, a ona przy zderzeniu wydała klapnięcie i ześliznęła się po ścianie jakby była pokryta jakimś żelem. Nie no, to jest poniżej moich oczekiwań. W trakcie gdy nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego usilnie próbował uspokoić dwie klasy licealne, ja wszedłem na zaplecze i stamtąd wziąłem napompowaną, dobrą piłkę. Ustawiłem się w szeregu, jak wszyscy. - Co kujon, gotowy na wpierdol? - syknął Alex West. Wziąłem głęboki oddech w odpowiedzi. Nauczyciel, którego nazwisko mnie nie interesuje, podzielił nas na dwie drużyny. Było przy tym nieco z afery, bo nikt mnie nie chciał. Wyszło na to, że usiadłem na ławce. To się nie może zmarnować; usiadłszy już miałem w dłoni smartfon. Z zadowoleniem obserwowałem wyniki Zabójcy I, mojego starego wirusa na telefony(ku mojemu szczęściu działający także na smartfonach), którego nazwę i sposób działania mogę już odtajnić: * 4554551N COMM: * checkfor(network.connection) as Boolean; * if (connection) * { * network.connection.getPassword(as String, else ToInt32) * loop(1) { * core.efficiency(200%); * ping localhost -n > nul; * core.efficiency(50%); * network.disconnect(perm); * goto.Loop(1); * else * attach(System.Main) * idle * } * end Ten prosty skrypt najpierw sprawdza, czy istnieje połączenie internetowe, a następnie zdobywa do niego hasło. Jeśli połączenia nie ma, podłącza się do głównego procesu (w przypadku smartfonów jest to System.Main) i uruchamia się każdorazowo ze smartfonem i każdorazowo z podłączeniem do Internetu. Jeżeli połączenie istnieje, wyłącza permanentnie możliwość jakiejkolwiek łączności WiFi czy też kablowej i psuje procesor zmieniając raptownie jego wydajność (coś jak obroty w silniku, jeśli jest ich za dużo, silnik się ściera. To samo jest w przypadku wydajności procesora). Obserwowałem, jak czwarty już smartfon Alexa Westa iskrzy się i sam łobuz wyjmuje go z kieszeni, dając się kopać prądowi. Świetne. Dzwonek na przerwę; zrywam się z ławki i biegnę ku korytarzowi czym prędzej. Wbiegam do piwnicy, gdzie znajdują się szatnie, stanowiska(czy jakąkolwiek nazwę to nosi) woźnych, szatniarek, sprzątaczek, pracowników obsługi, konserwantów i tym podobne. Znajduje się tu także kilka pokoi kozy. Czekaj, konserwantów? Chodziło mi o konserwatorów. Wszedłem do szatni i odczekałem chwilę, po czym udałem się na piętro. Zawołała mnie Lisa West, przebywająca obecnie w jednym z pokoi kozy. Udałem się w jej kierunku. - Sprawę mam - oznajmiła. - Jaką konkretnie? - spytałem, nie oszukujmy się, zaciekawiony. - Chciałbyś zarobić? - odpowiedziała mi pytaniem na pytanie. - Przejdź do sedna - powiedziałem oschle. - Co? - spytała. Ha, ewidentnie mnie nie zrozumiała. - Mów co chcesz i się zmywam - oświadczyłem rzeczowo. - Słuchaj, słyszałam jak gadasz do siebie o ucieczce z domu - oznajmiła dobitnie. Na moich policzkach pojawiły się różowe plamki, zrobiło mi się gorąco ze wstydu. Chociaż po chwili się opamiętałem - rozmawiam z Lisą West, do cholery! - No więc...? - zapytałem, chyba wchodząc jej w słowo. - A ty jesteś dobry w komputery i te inne sprawy - powiedziała. - No i...? - kolejny raz przerwałem Lisie. Po tym pytaniu nastąpiła pauza, Lisa zapewne zreflektowała się pod względem swoich zwolnionych procesów myślowych. Po chwili milczenia przemówiła: - Mam propozycję. - Zamieniam się w słuch - stwierdziłem. - My załatwimy ci lokum i utrzymanie, a ty powłamujesz się na te i owe sprzęty - rzekła stanowczo. - Jacy my? I skąd wniosek, że nie mam już załatwionego lokum? - spytałem. Popatrzyła na mnie z twarzą wyglądającą jak wypadkowa pobłażliwości i rozbawienia. - No błagam cię. Ty i utrzymanie samego siebie - powiedziała. - No dobra, nieważne. Nie mam lokum i nie mam jak się utrzymać, ale jacy 'my'? - zadałem kolejne pytanie. - Ja, Alex i... - O, co to to nie! - przerwałem jej stanowczo. Ja miałbym pracować... khy khy... dla ALEXA WESTA?! - Błagam Cię chłopie, oni nas niszczą tymi komputerami... - Nie dziwię wam się - rzekłem, wróciwszy do oschłego tonu głosu. Popatrzyła mi głęboko w oczy - jej źrenice się znacznie powiększyły. Jej wzrok był ewidentnie błagalny. - No dobra już, dobra! - powiedziałem, a ona uśmiechnęła się. W co ja się pakuję... 3 lekcje później siedziałem pod salą od informatyki, czekając na dzwonek na lekcję i podejmując refleksję na temat tego, co działo się po pierwszej lekcji WF-u. Czemu się w ogóle zgodziłem? Zgodziłem się, można by nawet rzec, mimowolnie! To było bardzo dziwne uczucie, jakaś część mnie która dysponuje istniejącą ilością empatii sprawiła, że było mi żal Lisy West! Lisy West, do jasnej cholery! Dzwonek, nadchodzi Access Denied. Wepchnęła gwałtownie klucz do zamka i przekręciła nim z dużą dawką siły, pchnęła drzwi i gestem wolnej dłoni kazała nam wejść. Wszyscy wgramolili się do sali i usiedli na swoje miejsca. Access Denied wyjęła kartkę i zaczęła z niej czytać. - Związek Ogólnokontrolny Szkół Informatycznych i Edukacji Komputerowej, w skrócie ZOSIEK(Alex West parsknął śmiechem), w tym ogłoszeniu ma na celu zakomunikowanie uczniom, że wszystkie sprzęty przenoszące dane, pendrive'y, karty pamięci, dyski i tym podobne są na czas trwania każdej lekcji informatyki na której jest obecny uczeń bezwzględnie konfiskowane. Dziękuję za uwagę - przeczytała. To był cios. Jak przeniosę wirusa na komputer? Będę to musiał zrobić teraz. Teraz albo nigdy. Podczas gdy Access Denied przygotowywała się do prowadzenia lekcji, podłączyłem pendrive i uruchomiłem obydwa wirusy, keyloggera i Infestera 3.1 (którego nazwę, swoją drogą, już odtajniłem). Okna się schowały i przez resztę lekcji wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Po szkole czekałem na placu na Lisę. Nie trzeba było długo oczekiwać jej przybycia, zjawiła się po trzech czy czterech minutach. - Prowadź - powiedziałem. Po spacerze trwającym około 15 minut znaleźliśmy się przed dużą przyczepą ciężarówki. - To tutaj - powiedziała. Kątem oka spostrzegłem nadchodzącego z naprzeciwka Alexa Westa - wziąłem głęboki oddech rozżalenia. - Co tutaj? - spytałem. - Twoje lokum - powiedziała, wyjmując klucz i... otwierając przyczepę. Gestem rozkazała mi wejść do środka. Wykonałem rozkaz, z podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Przy samym wejściu znajdował się śmietnik i podłużny blat, obok niego lodówka kompaktowa(podróżnicza), dalej obszerne, okurzone, dębowe biurko i metalowa prycza. Z sufitu zwisywały pajęcze sieci, które przylepiały mi się do twarzy jak tylko wykonałem krok w przód. Poczułem się tu dziwnie swojo, wręcz przytulnie. I wtedy coś do mnie dotarło i chwyciło mnie za gardło. Nie mam komputera ani laptopa. Wyszedłem i popatrzyłem na Lisę. - Jest fajne, ale nie mam na czym pisać te wirusy! - Nie martw się, mam to na sobie - oświadczył Alex niemalże przyjaznym tonem. Tak, wiem, to brzmi dziwnie. Alex mówiący przyjaznym tonem... A myślałem że nic mnie nie zdziwi. - Prześpij się, zaznajom z nowym lokum, a my się zajmiemy wszystkim - powiedziała Lisa uspokajająco. - Ale... - zacząłem. - Nie protestuj, wiesz za dużo, nie wycofasz się - warknął Alex swoim dawnym, znajomym tonem. - Alex, kurwa, zamknij się! - krzyknęła Lisa. - Co ja robię? - Jak co robisz, ten ziom to nasza jedyna szansa a ty go płoszysz! - No dobra, dobra - powiedział Alex zbywająco. Na tym skończył się ten mały spór, a ja zrobiło mi się dziwnie ciepło w sercu. Dawno tego nie czułem - ktoś wstawił się za mną. - No dobra, my idziemy - rzekła Lisa. - Okej, powodzenia - powiedziałem. Już jej ufałem. Wgramoliłem się do przyczepy i dłuuugo obserwowałem oddalającą się Lisę w towarzystwie Alexa, dopóki nie zniknęła za zakrętem. Zamknąłem przyczepę od środka, położyłem się na pryczy i niespodziewanie szybko zasnąłem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania